Neverending Story
is the second episode of TV specials airing after The Last Hope, (and considered the fifty-third and true last episode of Kamen Rider Wizard). A first-look of Kamen Rider Gaim was shown. Plot Haruto and Kosuke must defeat Amadum before he can use the Rider Rings to transform their world into a kaijin's paradise. Synopsis After Gaim introduces himself to the Riders, he is able to return to his world before Amadum appears. He then overpowered the summoned Riders as he tells Haruto and Kosuke that the children will fully transform into monsters. Before Amadum and his monsters attack them, Kosuke gives Haruto two of his rings, so he can escape with the children, also stealing the Fourze Rider Ring. Amadum summons Decade to retrieve the stolen ring. After they escape, they tell Haruto the reason why they want leave their world and wanted him to kill them if they transform into monsters. While Haruto wonders what can he do to save the alternate Koyomi, Decade appears and cancels his transformation, revealing his civilian form to Haruto. Tsukasa wonders why Haruto enters the World of Monsters, which he replied that he heard voices that needed help. Kosuke sneaks into Amadum's lair, however he knows that Beast is in his lair, so he summons all the Riders and tells him that the Rider's power are born in the World of Monsters, including Wizard and Beast and he wanted to gain the powers for himself. Kosuke transforms, but was easily defeated and he disappeared into dust and returned to his own time. While Rinko and Shunpei are taking care of the children, monsters appear to attack them as Tsukasa threatens Haruto to return the Fourze Rider Ring to Amadum. Tsukasa arrives at Amadum's lair along with the alternate Haruto and returns the ring to Amadum. Amadum tells Tsukasa that he is imprisoned in the World of Monsters and he wanted to escape out of this world. Haruto also appears, so Amadum summons all Riders to attack Haruto, but they refuse to obey his order. Tsukasa tells Amadum that they fight for freedom, besides justice. Amadum then summons other monsters to attack the Riders, so Tsukasa and Haruto transform. After defeating the monsters, Amadum forces the alternate Haruto to pray. The Riders try to stop him, but Amadum reveals his true form and manages to absorb the Riders' power. The alternate Haruto decided to stay in the World of Monsters after hearing Haruto's words as he prays to call someone. Gaim arrives as Haruto is overpowered by Amadum, also learning the meaning of being a Kamen Rider. The Riders regain their powers as they change into their final forms to defeat Amadum with their respective Rider Kicks with Wizard and Gaim dealing the final blow with a double Rider Slash. After he is defeated, the Rider Rings vanish as the Riders return back to their world. Tsukasa continues his journey as Haruto gives his alternate self the Infinity Ring before resuming his journey. Characters Riders | abp="505"|Philip / Shotaro Hidari |- abp="508" | style="width: 20px; background-color: black; "|Kamen Rider OOO | abp="515"|Eiji Hino |- abp="517" | style="width: 20px; background-color: Magenta; "|Kamen Rider Decade | abp="522"|Tsukasa Kadoya (physically) |- abp="524" | style="width: 20px; background-color: red; "|Kamen Rider Kiva | abp="529"|Wataru Kurenai |- abp="531" | style="width: 20px; background-color: red; "|Kamen Rider Den-O | abp="536"|Momotaros (voice) |- abp="538" | style="width: 20px; background-color: red; "|Kamen Rider Kabuto | abp="543"|Souji Tendou |- abp="545" | style="width: 20px; background-color: purple; "|Kamen Rider Hibiki | abp="550"|Hitoshi Hidaka |- abp="552" | style="width: 20px; background-color: Blue; "|Kamen Rider Blade | abp="557"|Kazuma Kenzaki |- abp="559" | style="width: 20px; background-color: red; "|Kamen Rider Faiz | abp="564"|Takumi Inui |- abp="566" | style="width: 20px; background-color: red; "|Kamen Rider Ryuki | abp="571"|Shinji Kido |- abp="573" | style="width: 20px; background-color: Gold; "|Kamen Rider Agito | abp="578"|Shouichi Tsugami |- abp="580" | style="width: 20px; background-color: red; "|Kamen Rider Kuuga | abp="585"|Yusuke Godai |} Villains *Amadum *Gurongi **Zu-Zain-Da *Lords **Pantheras Luteus **Formica Regia *Alternative Zero *Mirror Monsters **Deadlemur **Buzzstinger Hornet **Buzzstinger Wasp **Buzzstinger Bee **Hydragoons *Orphnoch **Rhinoceros Beetle Orphnoch **Arch Orphnoch **Armadillo Orphnoch *Undead **Paradoxa Undead **Tortoise Undead *Makamou **Bakeneko **Kasha *Worm *Imagin **Mole Imagin *Fangire **Warthog Fangire *Dopants **Big T-Rex **IceAge Dopant *Greeed **Mega Greeed *Yummy **Batta Yummy **Ankylosaurus Yummy *Zodiarts **Cancer Nova Cast * : *alternate Shunpei Nara: *alternate Rinko Daimon: * : *alternate : *Decadriver voice: *Gaia Memory voice: *OOO Scanner voice: Guest Cast * : * : * ( ): * ( ): * : * voice: Suit Actors Form Changes and Collectibles Used Rings Used *Rings used in this episode **Transformation: Flame (x3), Flame Dragon (x2), Hurricane Dragon, Water Dragon, Land Dragon, Infinity **Magic: Bind, Copy, Falco, Dolphi, Drago Timer, Special, Liquid, Defend, Connect *Style Changes used in this episode: **'Flame Style' (x3), Flame Dragon (x2), Water Dragon (x2, once via the Drago Timer), Hurricane Dragon (x2, once via the Drago Timer), Land Dragon (x2, once via the Drago Timer), All Dragon, Infinity Style *Beast Color: Beast (x2) *Mantle Changes used in this episode: **N/A Lockseeds Used *Lockseeds used in this episode: Orange *Arms Changes used in this episode: **'Orange Arms' Rider Cards used *Rider Cards used in this episode **Kamen Ride: Decade **Final Form Ride: Kuuga Gouram, Agito Tornador **Final Kamen Ride: Decade Complete *'Form:' **Decade, Strongest Complete Form Gaia Memories *'Memory Used:' **Soul - Cyclone, Luna, Xtreme **Body - Joker, Trigger, Xtreme *'Half Changes' **CycloneJoker, LunaTrigger, CycloneJokerXtreme Core Medals *'Core Medals Used:' **Head - Taka, Ptera, Super Taka **Arms - Tora, Tricera, Super Tora **Legs - Batta, Tyranno, Super Batta *'Combo Used:' **Tatoba, Putotyra, Super Tatoba Astroswitches *'Switches Used:' **Circle - Rocket Super-1, Cosmic **Cross - Gatling **Triangle - N/A **Square - N/A *'States Used:' **Base States, Rocket States, Cosmic States Form Changes *Kuuga: Rising Ultimate *Agito: Shining Form *Ryuki: Ryuki Survive *Faiz: Blaster Form *Blade: Jack Form, King Form *Hibiki: Hibiki Kurenai, Armed Hibiki *Kabuto: Hyper Form *Den-O: Liner Form *Kiva: Emperor Form Errors *When Ryuki was using his Strike Vent, he was somehow able to use it without aid of Dragreder, which he usually does in the TV series. *When Double becomes LunaTrigger, he somewhat uses the Amazing Arm (LunaJoker's ability) as well as using the Trigger Magnum. However, since this is Luna's ability in the first place, it was probably never used outside of the LunaJoker combination. *Faiz uses the SB-555T Faiz Blaster weapon without changing into Blaster Form. But this could have happened but was not shown in the series, because the attack is not an Exceed Charge. *Before Blade changes into Jack Form, he didn't place the Absorb Queen card in the Rouze Absorber on-screen. *When Den-O becomes Liner Form, the host is still Momotaros. However, Momotaros may have been acting alone as Den-O without a host, so when the Riders were sent to their strongest forms, he may have been placed into the only one that doesn't require multiple Imagin. It has also never been shown what would happen when an Imagin uses the K-Taros without a host, so it is possible they were always able to assume Liner Form on their own. *At the first shot where all the Kamen Riders are trying to stand, Agito was seen in the front of Kuuga and Ryuki. but at the next scene where all the powers flying back to the Kamen Riders, Agito was seen in the rearmost row of all the Kamen Riders. In the next shot when he became Shining Form he is seen in front of Ryuki and Kuuga again. Background information :For details behind the appearance of the past Heisei Riders and the return of Decade, see The Kamen Rider Rings#Background information. Super Hero Time *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode was aired alongside episode 31 . Notes *Haruto, Kosuke, Tsukasa, and Kota are the only Riders to appear untransformed, while Momotaros, who remains transformed throughout, is the only other Rider to be voiced by his original actor (with the voices of the other Riders being supplied by impersonating voice actors). *Kamen Rider Kuuga Rising Ultimate and Kamen Rider OOO Super Tatoba Combo make their television debuts in this episode, therefore can no longer be deemed as Movie Exclusive Forms. *This marks the first time that Eiji, Gentaro and Haruto have fought alongside their senior Heisei Riders in their Ultimate forms together. *While all of the Riders in their Ultimate forms do not wield any of their respective weapons in this episode, this episode marks the first time Ryuki Survive is seen without his Drag Visor Zwei. *With the Infinity Ring given to the young boy, Haruto's Infinity Style is no longer accessible to him for the time being. However, he would later access Infinity Style in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle using the Infinity Ring which originally belonged to his Bujin counterpart. *This episode marks the first time all the primary Heisei Riders have done their Rider Kicks in their Ultimate forms simultaneously, save for Gaim, whose Ultimate Form has yet to be revealed. *The conversation between Haruto and Kota about what a Kamen Rider is mirrors a similar conversation between Haruto and Gentaro during Haruto's debut cameo in Kamen Rider Fourze the Movie: Everyone, Space is Here!. *This episode marks the first on-screen appearance of Hibiki Kurenai since the Kamen Rider Hibiki series, as it did not appear at all in Kamen Rider Decade, assumed by neither the original Hibiki, A.R. Hibiki, or Decade. *Before departing through the dimensional wall, Tsukasa tells Haruto that if they meet again, he will fight alongside him again. They will later fight alongside each other and the other Heisei Riders in Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai. External links *TV Asahi's official summary for 「終わらない物語」 *Toei TV's official episode guide for 「終わらない物語」 Category:Specials Category:Season Finale Category:Episodes